Runaway Garde
by DestinySilverrose17
Summary: She'd never had it easy before the war and then she developed the powers everyone else was. Legacies. Marking her as a Human Garde. But she will not become another pet of the government and she will not go to their stupid Academy. First, they got to catch her. Everything was going fine until The Garde got involved. Can she manage to evade both with her developing legacies?
1. Chapter 1

Runaway Garde

Part one

Nine stretched out on the couch. They had just finished another meeting and he was waiting for round two. Lexa came back in first.

"Now that they're gone I have some reports to show you that will certainly interest you."

"Oh?" Nine inquired, looking up at her.

Lexa sat down next to him and opened her laptop.

"Yeah, maybe it'll remind of the old days minus the Mogs." She smiled typing away.

"Mogs?" Malcolm asked, walking in.

"There's this girl who has no name running all over the United States giving Earth Garde a run for their money. They've nicknamed her Athena. For this girl is incredibly smart." Lexa explained.

"Well to evade Earth Garde you don't need that much intelligence." Nine commented. Lexa shook her head and chuckled.

"So what's the story with this girl then?" Malcolm asked sitting down in a chair.

"She was discovered a little over a year ago in rural northeastern Pennsylvania. Grew up on a farm with a mother, stepfather, and grandparents. She just turned 15 last week. Her birth name is Charlotte Robert Warner. She's five foot six inches, 124 pounds, brown hair, brown eyes. It was revealed that she has telekinesis." Lexa looked up for a response before continuing.

"She was sent to a processing center in Scranton. There her parents signed the paperwork but during the physical, the girl broke free. She demonstrated super strength, super speed, and then invisibility. She's been on the run ever since with multiple identities and appearances. Evading capture each time with all sorts of tricks. Reports say she's showed everything from stone vision to flying to controlling lights." Lexa explained.

"You don't think," Nine started.

"Impossible. It's the rarest of all." Malcolm argued.

"Care to share gentlemen?" Lexa inquired.

"How much of these reports are truthful?" Malcolm questioned. Lexa chuckled.

"I can't say."

"So she could have it?" Nine asked.

"Ximic the rarest legacy out there. Only Four has it." Malcolm answered.

"Wonderful. I love a challenge. Pittacus Lore 2.0 bring it on." Nine cracked his knuckles. Malcolm chuckled.

"But maybe she's got something else," Lexa suggested.

"The description fits Ximic. So should we fight fire with fire?" Malcolm offered.

"Send Johnny after her?" Nine smiled, his eyes lit up with mischief.

"She's evaded all of Earth Garde for a year now. Sending Four after her I don't think will help." Lexa replied.

"Not alone obviously." Nine scoffed.

"Send the Garde at her. You're all used to flying under the radar and escaping government agents." Malcolm answered.

"Four, Six, Seven, and Ten?" Lexa questioned.

"John, Six, Marina, and Ella." Nine nodded.

"We can handle getting three of them but Malcolm you'll have to call your son. Six hasn't been responding to me." Lexa added.

"Earth Garde know we know this?" Nine questioned. Lexa shrugged.

"Awesome I love doing things under people's noses. Let's get the gang together." Nine clapped his hands together enthusiastically.

* * *

She probably should've been offended that they interrupted her breakfast. She barely had enough time to grab her backpack before dodging them. They shot her glass of orange juice before she sent every knife in the kitchen at them all at once. That had them distracted so she got out the back door.

Curses they surrounded her again.

"Love to stay and chat but I have better things to do." She taunted.

In a flash, she was gone. At least that's what they would think. Where would she pop up next was a better question? Nothing like evading a team of agents to wake you up in the morning. But they were both safe. No one would catch her and she would protect her family. Not those people who just willingly signed her away without a second thought.

* * *

It took a week to get them all to the Academy. They were meeting up in Nine's office with Malcolm and Lexa.

"So you think there's another one with Ximic out there?" John started.

"It fits all the reports we've been getting about her." Malcolm nodded.

"But she would need to have experienced others legacies to mimic them." John pointed out.

"I doubt there's many Garde she's come into contact without in the middle of nowhere." Six scoffed.

"Maybe it's something similar to Ximic? Could she be tricking the officials?" Marina suggested.

"That'd be a new one," Malcolm commented.

"But how do you think she's evading capture so easily? She must not be using regular forms of travel." Six inquired.

Malcolm gave Nine a knowing look.

Ella gave them a look.

"Get out of my brain Ella." Nine sighed.

"Tell them then." She smiled.

Four raised an eyebrow. "What's ya got professor?"

"There was an incident a few months ago where some students escaped and went on an adventure of their own. They discovered this girl who can create Loralite. She works for other people but that's how she and her partner bounced across the globe." Nine explained.

"Could she be flying?" Six suggested ignoring Nine.

"Or teleporting?" Marina added.

"Didn't Eight need Loralite to teleport?" Ella questioned.

"No. He was just more accurate when he used it for long-distance." Marina answered.

"So she's probably teleporting every time she's caught." Six finished.

"Well want your good news?" Lexa questioned.

"What?" Nine asked.

"The human Garde Athena just evaded capture in Belmont, Michigan. Used telekinesis and then went poof." Lexa read.

Malcolm got up and went to the map to mark the city.

"There seems to be no method to her relocating. She just pops up anywhere in the country. Never the same place twice." Malcolm explained.

"So we get to go find her before Earth Garde puts a bullet in her skull." Sam quipped. He had been quiet the whole time.

"She hasn't killed anyone. She's just the thorn in their side. The one they can't catch." Nine chuckled.

"Then why do we care?" Six questioned.

"Because I want her here before others can get their hands on her." He sighed.

"Like those religious nuts I met in South Dakota?" Four inquired.

"Worse." Nine replied.

"Religious nuts?" Six and Marina both questioned.

"I had to rescue a human Garde from people that were trying to kill her because she's the devil incarcerate." Four bluntly explained.

"Nice," Sam commented.

Six just rolled her eyes.

"So where are we starting?" Four asked.

"How about Belmont Michigan. That's the last spot she was. I'll get you the address." Lexa offered.

"Sounds like a plan." Marina shrugged.

* * *

McClain City, New York was where she landed. The bundle of material pressed hard to her chest and her backpack secured on her back. First thing first. Supplies then shelter. She felt movement in her wad of material and pulled away a section to reveal a small pale face. She was getting worse. If only she knew how to help the girl. Maybe she'd manage to get her to a hospital before long. She was still working on making new paperwork for her. She readjusted her grip on the girl and walked into a Walmart and headed into the pharmacy department. She only needed two items. Some hair dye and children's Tylenol. Then she'd find a house and work her magic. She managed to secure them a house under an assumed identity. Once she tucked the little girl into bed and gave her some Tylenol for the fever she set to work. Flipped the bathroom lights on and dumped her Walmart bag on the counter. She grabbed the box and ripped it open. This would be what? Fifth time? Sixth? They'd never managed to stay in the same place for more than six weeks. Like a second nature, she started mixing the chemicals together. Goodbye Avery Elizabeth. Hello, Sarah Stevens. She frowned at her reflection in the mirror and set to work. This was still a better life than beforehand. Once the deed was done she washed it out and grabbed the next package. With a sigh, she ripped it open. What should she do this time? Once she finished and cleaned everything off she started working on new papers. How long until they found her this time? Two? Three weeks? Maybe five? They were relentless.

* * *

"Well, this is pointless." Sam sighed.

"Haven't found anything?" John asked.

He peeked around the corner to where Sam was going through the tech set up in the basement.

"She must have some serious security measures. The whole system has been wiped or corrupted I still can't decide which."

"Why not talk tech to tech?" John suggested. He saw a look of irritation come across the boy's face. Before either could continue they heard Six.

"John! Can you come up here? She called from upstairs!"

"I'll give you and the hardware some alone time." John teased. Sam rolled his eyes. John laughed and went upstairs.

She wasn't on the main level but standing on the second level stairwell. She turned around and disappeared off to the left of the second landing. He followed her into a bathroom.

"What'd ya discover?" He questioned looking around.

Six picked up a small garbage can and placed it on the counter. "Look familiar?"

It was obviously weeks old but John knew what the only garbage in the can was. Hair dye and hair.

"Looks like the garbage of a fugitive." He teased.

"An art we are all very familiar with aren't we?" Six smirked.

"We don't live like that anymore Six." John reminded.

"Alright, you two stop reminiscing and come see this," Marina told them. She had an amused look on her face.

"Get out of here." Six laughed.

Four rolled his eyes at her. Six put the garbage can back and followed them out.

"I know there are three bedrooms here and one girl but the two upstairs both looked lived in," Marina explained gesturing to two doorways.

"Could we actually be looking for two?" Four suggested.

"That might make it more believable for the stunts she's pulled," Marina added.

"But all the reports including the original capture of her said she was it." Six argued.

"How do you think Ella is doing at the Academy with Nine?" Four asked with a sigh.

"Relax. She's fine." Six reassured.

"She's probably having loads of fun with Nine and the other children there." Marina chuckled.

"Where's Sam?" Six inquired.

"Having a heart to heart with the tech in the basement." Four answered.

"Yeah, we came to a great disagreement. Let's go back to the hotel and report to Nine." Sam spoke from the stairwell. He sounded annoyed.

"I never thought I'd hear those words in the same sentence. Report to and Nine." Six quipped. Four laughed.

"Neither did I."


	2. Chapter 2

Part two

Ten sighed and with a giggle started moving Nine's prosthetic arm. He was stuck in another boring meeting with a bunch of officials. She sat behind his desk with her headphones in. Supposedly she was listening to music. She wasn't, they weren't even connected to anything, the headphones were just for show but the only people besides Nine that knew that was Malcolm and Lexa. With an amused look, she moved his arm just a little bit again. The others had left two days ago and he still hadn't let her out. All she could do was hang with Lexa and all her technology, hang with Malcolm, explore his cabin, or lounge around his office. She still hadn't convinced him to let her loose on the academy. She'd stay on campus grounds. All she wanted was to be able to explore. Nine gave her a sideways look before turning back to the officials.

 _Yes?_ She mentally teased.

 _Do you mind?_ Nine replied.

 _Not really. When are you going to stop treating me like a child?_ Ella pestered.

 _Ella._ Nine warned.

 _Nine, I'm thirteen! I thought you were the cool uncle?_ Ella argued.

 _Ella, it isn't as simple as letting you loose. You aren't a student here. You're just here with me until the others get back._ Nine reminded.

 _Well, can I be a temporary one? It's gonna be weeks before they get back and I can't take pass off the Garde that long._ Ella complained.

She saw Nine chuckled.

"Professor, are you paying attention?" The military looking guy inquired.

"Absolutely. I am fascinated by this topic." Nine mocked. She saw Lexa and Malcolm crack a grin. The therapist lady raised an eyebrow.

"You're fascinated by new academic testing methods?" The lady in charge of academics chuckled.

At that Ella let out laugh.

 _Ella. You're gonna get me in trouble._ Nine mentally scolded.

 _Come on. When they take a breath ask them if I can temporarily participate. How much more begging is required?_ Ella argued.

 _No more begging but if John gets mad at me for throwing you into the academy,_ Nine started.

 _I'll handle him if such a thing happens._ Ella finished.

 _Let me do the talking. No shenanigans. If asked a question answer respectfully._ Nine pressed.

 _Relax. I'm not you._ Ella teased.

"Professor Nine please pay attention. What do you think about increasing security?" The military dude demanded.

"I think increasing security will keep people from getting in but no matter what it isn't gonna keep kids in." Nine answered. Ella sighed.

 _Patience Ten._ Nine mentally scolded.

She rolled her eyes at the use of her number.

"Then what do you suggest professor?" The military guy huffed.

"There is really nothing you can do to hold them in. They're teenagers who are practically grounded for their rest of their teenage lives." Nine argued.

The military guys face turned even redder. "Excuse me?" He demanded.

"What professor Nine means to say is that the event a few weeks ago is proof that you can't keep a bunch of teenagers with powers inside with a few human guards. Their legacies can be about anything. It's like trying to stop a flood with a strainer." Malcolm placated.

The military guy huffed. Ella smiled. Nine certainly hadn't changed.

"Any other pressing issues?" Nine questioned.

"I think we've covered them all." Lexa nodded. Malcolm smiled at her holding back a laugh.

"I have one more thing to bring up." Nine told them. Malcolm gave him a knowing look.

"Does it involve Ten who I guarantee is who's distracting you?" Lexa whispered to Nine.

He chuckled. "How many of you realize there's an extra person in the room?"

Lexa and Malcolm were first followed by the therapist lady. Ella had to laugh that the military guy looked at her like he was startled by her existence. The representative from Earth Garde raised an eyebrow at Nine. The academic lady nodded.

"Meet number Ten. Otherwise, known as Ella." Nine introduced.

Ella waved. She took out her headphones so they knew she was listening, not that she wasn't before. Most of them said hi to her. The military guy gave a gruff hello before glaring at Nine. The Earth Garde rep seemed to be intently staring at her. Almost like he was sizing her up. She ignored him.

"She will be staying here for a few weeks with us." Nine started.

"Where was she before?" The rep asked.

"Feel free to help me come up with a good lie whenever. They don't know about the runaway. Well, maybe the rep."

She knew Nine meant that thought for her. "How you want to play this pretty boy?"

He didn't reply so she beat him to the answer.

"With John Smith. I was part of the final battle. Just behind the scenes." Ella answers standing up and walking over to the group.

"Why did he leave you here then?" The rep pressed.

Ella felt her phone vibrate and sneaked a peek at it. Lexa giving her permission to invade the guy's thoughts.

 _No_. She mentally told Lexa.

She didn't like doing that. She didn't care if that helped she didn't like invading people's brains. Ella waited for Nine to answer.

"Four is off following a lead on something with some friends." Nine answered.

 _The best lie is one based on truth._ She told Nine.

 _Learned from the best, haven't you?_ Nine teased.

"What lead?" The rep pressed.

"I wasn't told that." Nine cut off.

"But I was wondering if Ella could temporarily participate in the academy while she's here." Nine suggested. Ella could sense he was already preparing for military guy to blow a fuse.

"She'd still need to go through some academic testing." The academic lady replied.

She saw the therapist open her mouth but Ella sent her a mental message. _I don't need my head examined._

Nine chuckled at the look on the woman's face.

"Did she just?" The therapist started.

"Yes, she did." Nine nodded. Ella smiled.

"I don't need to test her. Nine and I both know what she's capable of." Malcolm added. Ella chuckled.

"And what exactly is she capable of?" The military guy spoke coldly.

Nine gave Ella a warning look.

 _You're no fun._ She mentally huffed.

 _Getting under his skin is my job._ Nine answered.

"Telepathy, telekinesis, Aeternus, precognition, and Dreyen," Malcolm answered the guy.

"What's the third one?" He huffed.

"Ella?" Malcolm inquired. She smiled.

"Let me demonstrate."

Then she shrank. As a seven-year-old she walked over and climbed on Nine's lap. The rep and therapist looked stunned.

"Aeternus I don't consider a legacy though. I've had it forever." She shrugged.

"What's dreyen?" The rep asked. Nine chuckled. Ella climbed off of him and returned to her own age.

"Nine?" She smirked.

He chuckled and made a harmless file on the coffee table float with his telekinesis. Ella touched him and he dropped the file. He tried moving it again but Ella was still touching him. She released him and sat down on the ground at the end of the couch.

"Legacy cancellation." She answered.

The military guy looked at her in awe. "There's actually a legacy that cancels out legacies?" He questioned in amazement.

"Yep," Ella answered.

"She likes to use it as a defense mechanism." Nine added.

"Seems fair. She can level a playing field." The therapist replied.

"Does she have to touch someone for it to work?" The military guy asked. Suddenly fascinated by her abilities.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Nine quipped. He clapped his hands.

"So is she allowed to be temporarily enrolled?" Nine questioned.

"I don't see why not." The academic lady shrugged.

The therapist nodded in agreement.

"Will she be in the dorms or with you?" The rep asked.

"Ella?" Nine passed the question along.

"I'll stay with you. I'm only here for a few weeks." She shrugged.

"Excellent." The rep nodded. Everyone had said yes except the military guy.

"Nonviolent legacies. She can stay." He huffed. Then they dismissed.

 _Nonviolent?_ Ella mentally questioned Nine.

 _It means they aren't gonna worry about you blowing up the place. Don't worry. He still hasn't learned his lesson from Isabela._ Nine reassured.

Everyone except the academic lady, Lexa, and Malcolm had left.

 _Oh? Did he get proven wrong by another nonviolent legacy?_ Ella asked.

 _I'll tell you tonight all about it. I think Susan is waiting for you._ Nine answered.

"So do you go to school?" Susan asked motioning to the door. Ella grabbed her backpack and followed her out.

"No. Before it was too dangerous and now John thinks I'm just fine without." She told the woman. Nine chuckled and shut the door behind them. Ella was lying. She went to a small village school where John and Marina live.

"Now down to business. I felt my phone vibrate." Nine replied pulling it out of his pocket.

"I could feel it." Lexa teased.

"Lexa, can we video chat our friends in the Midwest?" Nine questioned.

"No problem," Lexa replied. She started typing away on her computer.

"We are live in three, two, one." She announced. Sam appeared on the wall monitor. He hissed in pain.

"That does hurt ya know." He complained.

"Quit being such a baby." They heard Six huff.

"Problems?" Nine smirked.

"Technology actually bit me today." He huffed.

"Burned not bit." Six corrected from off screen.

"Where are the others?" Nine asked.

"Next room. One moment." Sam added. He turned his head sideways and seemed to focus on something intently.

"John!" He called. They heard Six groan.

"Help." He whimpered. Nine heard Marina chuckled off screen.

"I'm coming technology wiz." She replied. Suddenly they saw the back of Marina's head.

"Hold still." She teased.

Suddenly their view changed.

"Hey, guys!" John greeted. He had snagged the phone.

"So what's the good or bad news?" Malcolm asked.

"Well, she doesn't shapeshift. She has to change her appearance just like the rest of us." Six answered appearing behind John.

"We found no Loralite on the property," John added.

"We think she isn't alone. There are two slept in beds." Marina commented off screen.

"And she's got some serious tech skills," Sam replied sounding dismayed.

"So nothing solid?" Nine sighed.

"Nope. She used an assumed identity and her funds come from stealing other people's credit card info. There is nothing here to tell us one word about her or where she went." John answered.

"Got give her props for being resourceful." Nine quipped. Lexa chuckled.

"But she's got some control on her telekinesis. She launched a whole armory of kitchen knives at the agents when they barged in. It looks like she launched them all at once." Six added.

"We know why she's on the run yet?" Malcolm questioned. Nine couldn't help but pfft Malcolm.

"Look at some of these kids when they arrive. They want nothing to do with us. Obviously, she managed to outsmart them before being stuffed on a plane." Nine explained like it was obvious.

"I would never believe some people wouldn't want to be apart of this." Sam mocked from off camera. Six rolled her eyes.

"How's Ella? Can I see her?" John asked.

"Ella is fine Johnny. My friend Susan head of academics took her for some academic testing. If you want I'll have her call you tonight." Nine suggested.

"Academic testing?" John nervously questioned.

"Hey all she needs to do is that and she's golden until you folks find this girl. Ella just wanted to be able to participate instead of being cooped up all day. She's thirteen John she'll be fine. If someone harms her I'll punch their lights out. Okay?" Nine questioned.

Six elbowed John.

"Fine." He sighed.

"Good boy." Six patted him on the back.

"Good luck." Nine replied.

"We're gonna need it!" Sam called. Nine chuckled as Lexa closed them out.

"So how on earth do you track an untrackable girl?" She asked.

"Find out how Earth Garde is tracking her." Malcolm suggested. Lexa smiled. They weren't gonna ask. She had other ways of finding things out.

* * *

John accidentally let out a yawn while he was sneaking through the academy. They had been in Belmont for two weeks before giving up and they'd just gotten back. Nine had told him that Ella would probably be at the training center and told him how to get to it. It was a large open field surrounded by a safety net. There were a few different groups of teens practicing their abilities. Then he saw her wrestling with an African boy that looked stronger than her. Three girls and boy stood watching.

"Come on don't let her beat you!" Nigel cheered.

"Come on Ella!" The American girl cheered. John chuckled. Ella was underneath him trying to gain the upper hand.

"Do you surrender?" The boy chuckled.

"Never." Ella stubbornly replied. She grabbed a rock from the ground and it started glowing red. While he was still staring at it she squirmed out from under him. Then she launched herself onto him and placed one knee on the small of his back.

"Surrender?" She taunted.

"That's a new trick." The boy replied.

She pressed her knee in some more.

"I surrender!" He exclaimed. The four teens watching all laughed.

"Why didn't it blow up?" He asked as she rolled off.

"I don't blow things up. It's called dreyen. Legacy cancellation." Ella chuckled sitting in the grass watching the boy. He sat up and rubbed his back.

"That's gonna bruise." He frowned.

"Man of steel not used to being human?" Ella teased.

The American girl chuckled and offered the boy a hand. Ella bounced up as well. John figured now was a good time to reveal himself. He tapped on Ella's shoulder while her friends stared at him in awe.

"Boo," John whispered. Ella let out a squeal of joy.

"John!" She screamed turning to hug him tight.

"Hey, Ella. How's the academy treating you?" He inquired.

"It's wonderful John." Ella smiled.

"But. Not as much fun as hanging with you." Ella added. John laughed. Then she realized her new friends were staring at him.

"John this is Taylor, Isabela, and Ran." She introduced.

"I believe we've met before." John smiled shaking Taylor's hand. He shook hands with the South American girl and then the Oriental. He remembered Ran from Patience Creek.

"This is Nigel and Kopano." She chuckled pointing to the do boys. John also remembered Nigel from Patience Creek. They both were called LANEs back then. The African boy, who still had his mouth open, he assumed was Kopano.

"Kopano?" Ella and Taylor both questioned.

"Sorry." He blinked and shook his head. Ella smiled and sent John a private message.

 _Any luck?_

 _Nada. Sam got fried by the tech. Six discovered your typical fugitive items. I found nothing. Marina thinks we got two targets instead of one._ He replied in her head.

 _Two runaways?_ Ella questioned.

 _Lexa is on it. We're here until the next lead._ John sighed.

 _Where ya living then? Do they have a faculty house just for you?_ Ella teased.

"You folks talking about anything good?" Nigel smirked.

"I'll be back for dinner," Ella reassured. She and John started walking away.

"Well Nine hasn't passed it by the others but we're being put in the dorms. One for boys one for girls." John replied.

"And I still sleep in Nine's cabin I presume." Ella finished.

"Nope. You, my friend, get to share a dorm with Six and Marina." John smiled putting an arm around her.

"Awesome!" She cheered.

"Go get your stuff and I'll go find the girls." John chuckled.

"See you later revered hero," Ella called. John rolled his eyes and laughed.

* * *

"Nine!" Lexa exclaimed charging into the gym.

Ella had decided to join her friends in their early morning training session with Nine. She knew it was a punishment for them but she didn't mind. Nine had offered to let her join these early sessions. Today he was going to let her run the obstacles course today. All her new friends had been through it already and either won or got their butts kicked. Lexa's appearance though interrupted them.

"What is it?" Nine asked during away from them.

"How fast can we round up the Garde and ship them off?" She questioned tapping away on her tablet. Ella perked up at that.

"A few minutes why?" Nine raised an eyebrow at Lexa.

"Nigel?" She called. He stepped forward and Ella noticed the early morning noise was suddenly muffled.

"Our friend has been targeted. Mclain City, New York." Lexa explained.

"Gone?" He questioned.

"Probably. Unless you got an instant way of getting there." Lexa answered.

"It's only been three weeks since her last sighting," Ella argued. Lexa eyed his students.

"My office. After this." He nodded.

"Can I?" Ella questioned. Nine chuckled.

"If you can make it."

She grinned.

"So I've been promised a run through the obstacle course?" She questioned.

"Don't get overconfident. The computer will adapt to your abilities." Nine warned.

"Marina on standby?" Ella questioned. The American girl chuckled.

"Nope, we got Taylor on stand by." He replied. Ella turned to look at the girl.

"My was that hard to cover up." Taylor sighed in relief.

"Bring it, Stanley." Ella giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"So how's Earth Garde find her so fast?" Six inquired perching on a chair.

"It appears our highly intelligent girl has a weakness," Lexa explained swiping up on her tablet.

The screen on the wall showed a paused video surveillance camera.

"She has a partner doesn't she?" Marina questioned.

"Well, not exactly a partner. A little girl. Four or five years old. Our friend Athena tried taking her to a clinic. I'd need time to dig up this girl's identity. But sources say she's sick. Pretty sick." Lexa explained.

"With what?" Marina asked.

"They don't exactly know but the little girl was described as drowsy and quiet."

The girl flickered away with the child.

"Earth Garde missed her again. That's at least the 5th failure to capture her." Lexa continued.

"How'd they find her?" John inquired.

"The little girl. Our resourceful child picked the wrong clinic apparently. One of the receptionist has a husband who works at the local processing station. She called it in because this girl had no insurance, no paperwork whatsoever, and seemed to be nervous. Apparently, Earth Garde jumped on it instantly." Lexa answered.

"So house location?" Sam inquired.

"I'll get you the address. Anything else?" Lexa questioned them. John looked at Nine.

"Relax. Ella will be fine. She'll be back up and running this afternoon. Taylor does excellent work." Nine reassured.

"What?" John demanded.

Oh yeah. He didn't tell John that he'd let Ella go through his obstacle course and only made it halfway before he had to shut the thing off.

"Nothing Johnny." Nine quickly recovered.

"She's survived a Mogadorian invasion and being held captive and experimented on by her evil grandfather. I'm absolutely sure whatever training incident happened she'll recover from." Six reassured directing him out the door. Nine chuckled.

"Where is she?" Marina asked.

"She's with my other healer. Go find us a human Garde." Nine reassured.

* * *

Ella was in a full out dash for Nine's office. She heard an official on a golf cart yell at her for cutting him off. She'd found the message this morning stuffed under her door. The others were reporting their findings to Nine today as soon as classes were done. She'd had to suffer through this morning's early training with her new found friends, breakfast, six hours of classes, a few more hours of training before she was free until dinner. Which was at six and it was five fifteen. She was already running late. She burst into the room to everyone else already there.

"Sorry! I wanted to shower after training and I lost track of time." Ella apologized.

"It's okay Ella," John spoke from the monitor. Nine chuckled.

"So how's the investigation going?" Ella questioned.

"Well, we've learned very little again," John explained. Marina appeared on camera next to him.

"But the child with her is sick. We discovered children's Tylenol in one of the bedrooms. A worn blanket with Emma embroidered on it was abandoned in the same bedroom too." She replied.

"The girls smart but cares about appearances because we found no signs she changed her appearance this time." Six added from off screen.

"If she had any tech with her she must've kept it on her," Sam spoke.

"So we have one sick child and nothing else." Malcolm summarized.

"Yep. Want us to stay out here? Or come back?" John questioned.

"Have you thoroughly gone over the scene?" Malcolm asked.

"There wasn't much to go over. This house looks barely lived in." Marina answered.

"Feel free to come back until the next hit." Nine shrugged.

"Wait." Ella blurted.

"What?" John asked worriedly. Ella smiled.

"I beat the obstacle course." She announced proudly.

"The sadistic invention of Nine's?" Sam chuckled.

"You're just chicken." Six teased.

"You want a try Six? I'm free after classes if you want to make a go at it." Nine teased.

"You're on." Six agreed.

"Adios." Lexa waved before ending the call.

"So when you going to tell Six you barely make it through on a good day?" Malcolm questioned.

"I ain't." Nine huffed. Ella laughed.

"The great and powerful professor Nine can't survive his own invention?"

Nine glared at both of them.

"End of subject. Shouldn't dinner be ready yet?" He demanded.

* * *

She had spent a few weeks in Florida before her anxiety got to her and she teleported again.

She's was exhausted when she appeared in a new city. Then as she started off with the girl in her arms. She was running a fever again and coughing occasionally. Once they came around the corner she saw a very recognizable landmark. Damn her unpredictable gift. Of all the cities in America, it had to be San Francisco. That stupid Academy was nearby and if she was caught here she'd have to pull out all the big guns to escape. Maybe she could find an abandoned building to hide in until she was strong enough to move again. She wasn't going to go to a shelter for Emma's sake. They'd take her away. In a rundown section of the city, she took shelter in an abandoned house. There was no electricity or running water but there was a roof over their head. She managed to find a mostly clean corner and sat down to rest with Emma. Emma was getting worse. She coughed and coughed and it made her feel bad that she could do nothing for her. She was always burning up now and barely had any energy to complain now. She'd hope Emma would get better but she was only getting worse. Maybe she could find a way to get her to a doctor without risking herself. She just had to really put her mind to it.

* * *

"Bye guys!" Ella waved to the boys. She and Marina were gonna accompany Taylor to her weekly hospital visit. Malcolm stood near the entrance waiting for them.

"Extra Garde can't hurt can it?" Taylor asked him.

"Two healers are better than one." He optimistically replied.

"Any leads?" Ella asked him as the other two fell back.

"It's been five weeks and nothing from our fugitive." Malcolm sighed.

"I heard Nine talking about sending an alert to hospitals," Ella suggested.

"Lexa is on it last I heard. Haven't heard anything since." Malcolm answered.

"What was Taylor asking about more Garde couldn't hurt?" She whispered.

She looked over her shoulder to see Marina and Taylor in deep conversation.

"I'm surprised Nine hasn't told you or that your new friends didn't tell you about the incident. Weeks ago Taylor snuck out with a few peers and this organization captured Taylor. She was the fourth healed to be captured by this group. Thankfully she was rescued. There have been concerns ever since that on one of these trips they could make a second attempt on her." Malcolm quietly explained.

"Oh." Ella frowned.

"But the peacekeepers accompanying us are completely outfitted with anti Garde technology. There's nothing to worry about Ella." Malcolm reassured.

"I hope so. I'd hate to have to pummel someone." She chuckled.

* * *

They'd been here for two weeks when she woke up to Emma dry heaving. The girl was white as a sheet and burning up. Her hair was pasted to her head with sweat. The girl whimpered before starting to cough again.

"Come here Em." She softly spoke scooping up the small child. She had slept with her backpack on so she left the abandoned building behind. She walked the streets until she came across an average hospital. She entered the building and went right to ER reception.

"Help she's sick." She pleaded with the woman. The receptionist had been talking with an older girl with a long dark braid. The woman gave the older girl a weary look.

"Come with me." The older girl smiled.

"I'll tell you a room when I'm back." The girl told the woman. If she had to guess she was an adult. Hopefully, one who didn't pay attention to the news. How stupid of her. She hasn't changed her appearance since New York. Curses. Now she really hoped the girl didn't turn her in. The girl didn't lead them into the ER though she led them to an actual hospital room.

"What's wrong with her?" The woman asked.

"She keeps coughing and has a fever." The girl replied setting the small child on the bed.

"How old is she?" The woman asked.

"Four." The girl answered.

"Name?" She questioned putting a hand on the small child's forehead.

"Emma. I'm Cecilia." The girl blurted awkwardly.

"Okay now I'm just gonna help her and in a few minutes she'll be all better." The woman kindly explained.

"What's your name?" The girl questioned.

"Marina." She nodded. Marina couldn't tell if the girl looked tired and worried because of the little girl or because she already knew who Marina was.

"Would you mind if I brought in my assistant?" Marina asked. The girl silently nodded. Marina stepped out and went down the hall to where Ella and Taylor were last.

"Ella?" She questioned poking her head in.

"Yes?" Ella peeked up at her name.

"Can you come with me for a moment?" Marina questioned.

"Why?" Malcolm sounded concerned.

"Because I need to level the playing field before she runs," Marina spoke quietly.

"No way." He gasped eyes going wide.

"Hurry before she gets suspicious," Marina warned.

"Is it the little girl?" Ella mentally asked. Marina nodded before turning into a room.

Marina was hoping Ella could nullify the whole room. Ella had been working on it while at the academy with Nine but it took lots of concentration and energy. Hopefully, she could manage. In a very confusing scene, the girl held a very sharp bone the length of her forearm in one hand and a ball of energy in the other. Her body was forming a hard white shell.

"Nice try. I have not survived this long to be caught by a weak human Garde." She snarled. Marina realized this girl was bleeding. Whatever the girl was forming it hurt her dearly. She launched her ball of energy at her. The ball was deflected by Ella.

One more minute. Ella spoke in her head.

Marina shook her head eyes still fixed on the girl.

"Relax. Your sister is sick right? I can help her and I can help you. You're injured as well right?" Marina calmly asked.

"How do I know you'll help us. You're probably just distracting us for reinforcements." The girl demanded. Marina couldn't believe the girl was tearing up. Just as the girl reached for her sister Marina saw Ella throw something. It hit the girl right in the left shoulder. It was a scalpel glowing bright red.

"I didn't want to risk not being able to nullify the room," Ella told Marina. Marina still raised an eyebrow. "I grabbed the scalpel from the other room."

The girl yanked the scalpel out. Ella sighed and tackled the girl to the ground. Marina stepped out and took a deep breath.

"Malcolm!" She called as loudly as possible before ducking back in to help Ella hold the girl down. Only a minute later Malcolm and a few peacekeepers came in.

"Ella keep a hold on her until they have the cuffs on securely." Malcolm instructed. Marina stood up and turned to the little girl. She placed both hands on the girl and could already feel the disease. It was in her chest. She moved her hands there and poured energy into the small body.

"Don't you dare hurt her! She doesn't deserve any of this! She didn't deserve any of it!" The girl thrashed.

"I promise no harm will come to Emma," Marina promised the girl. She scooped up the sleeping child and waited for them all to leave. Taylor and a few more peacekeepers waited out in the hall. They all filed into the van and went back to the academy. All the living original Garde were assembled along with Nine's officials. The peacekeepers led the girl away in handcuffs. These handcuffs were specifically designed to screw with one's legacies.

"Ella!" Nine called as they all walked away. Ella turned to rush after them. The little girl in Marina's arm realizing the situation started squirming and screaming.

"Hey, it's okay. You're gonna be fine." Marina reassured. The girl kept screaming her little head off.

"Hey, you'll see her again shortly," Marina told her. The girl buried her head in Marina's shoulder and continued crying. Marina rested her head on the girl's small head.

"Marina take John to our room. Sam and I will find food for her." Six answered. Sam scoffed. Six elbowed him and walked away. Marina rolled her eyes and headed towards the dorms. The little girl had taken to weakly punching Marina with her tiny fists.

"I want my sister!" She whined.

"Don't worry you'll see her soon," Marina repeated.

 _It's not nice to lie to children Marina_. Four teased in her mind. Marina rolled her eyes. Marina sat down in the common room of their dorm when they got there. She set the child down. The little girl charged at John and started punching and kicking him. John looked down at her with a smile. Marina chuckled.

"And what do you think you're doing child?" John chuckled.

"Fighting my way free!" She cheered.

Okay, this child was cute in her efforts. Marina will admit it. John picked her up and turned her upside down.

"Let me go!" The girl demanded. John righted her and placed her on the couch with Marina. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Cecilia glared at the steel band on her wrist. Stupid government officials think she needed it for protection. She'd already tried everything she could think of. If she yanked it off she'd break her wrist. If she tried to teleport she'd get a severe headache. Telekinesis got the same result. If she tried summoning her energy blasts her hands felt like they were on fire. Her favorite one? Forget it. This contraption also screwed with a useful one. The bruises from where she'd tried breaking free of the handcuffs were still there. This is exactly why she didn't want to be here.

She was still stuck in this room alone. She has absolutely no clue where Emma was or what they were doing to her. All the officials that were here moments ago looked at her like she was a criminal. Well except the therapist woman who thought she could help. Mercy. She most certainly didn't need her head examined. But the teenage boy looked at her with interest, not disgust. She didn't know what he saw in her. There was nothing to see here. All she has to do once they let her go was find a way to get this dumb band off of her and find her sister. Then she was home free. Maybe she should find a safe place to stay. There had to be somewhere these officials couldn't reach. She yanked on the band again already knowing the result. It wouldn't budge worth anything. She huffed impatiently and blew a stray dirty blonde hair out of her face. Couldn't they make up their minds already? She had way too much to accomplish besides being bored out of her mind in this room. As if someone had actually heard her thoughts they all filed back in.

"Where's the little girl?" Cecilia inquired.

All the officials ignored her. The teenage boy though almost looked like he wanted to tell her.

"I think my colleges would appreciate it if you kept her retained on campus grounds." The snotty Earth Garde rep spoke. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Completely. She shouldn't be released no matter what." The military guy agreed.

"Now Colonel maybe over time she can regain her freedom." The therapist lady argued.

"Come again? No amount of talking will stop her from destroying us all at the first chance of freedom." The military guy demanded.

"I'm right here ladies and gentlemen." She reminded in an irritated tone. She could've sworn she saw the boy smirk.

"Do you want to release her Professor Nine?" The military guy inquired.

"She should be fine while you all have disabled her legacies." He sharply replied. She almost detected a hint of disdain in his voice.

"My office?" He asked the other officials. They all nodded.

"Ella!" Nine called. As if she'd been listening in on them the whole time appeared in the doorway.

"She's all yours." Nine told her. Cecilia silently groaned. She didn't know if this was on purpose or not but she felt like the universe was laughing at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Well, this day was just going downhill rapidly in professor Nine's opinion. This girl was just causing headaches all over. He'd never meet a teen so intent on raising hell for them. Yes, he was fully aware how much the whole system sucked and considered unfair. But this girl he was actually impressed with. Yes, there were other students who sometimes took it out on the officials but this girl was something else. Although currently, he was in his office listening to them go at it. The girl said her name was Cecilia which he didn't care if it was not. His real name isn't Nine so to each his own. They were currently arguing about the little girl. He was more interested in Lexa researching the family's history. She was trying to find out the why. Why did Cecilia take her sister in the first place? Lexa elbowed him. She must've found something. Normally he'd call a timeout but they were too into arguing to notice him not listening. With a delicate finger, Lexa pointed to a report she'd come across.

"That's one reason to run." He whispered. Lexa solemnly nodded.

"Professor?" Linda inquired.

"The girl will not go back to her family. She will be turned over to CWS." Nine answered.

"Why?" Susan spoke.

"She should go be with her family." Archibald huffed.

"The day they handed over Cecilia to Earth Garde was the same day CWS was coming to take away both girls. They both had a history of child abuse and negligence for both girls. CPS had been called to their residence numerous times." Lexa explained.

"Well, that could explain the other girl's attitude," Linda replied. Nine thought he felt a little guilty for telling the school therapist that would get to deal with the girl about that. But maybe she could help Cecilia.

"So after this, I'll call CWS and they can come get her." Nine replied, but he didn't sound happy about it. Malcolm gave him a sympathetic look.

"Where can I find Ella?" Susan asked.

"I'll text her and have her and Cecilia meet up with you for it." Nine suggested.

"Thank you." She nodded.

"Although I want Cecilia to have private training sessions with me. She's currently too much of a loose cannon to be grouped with others and with her legacies disabled it's only fair." Nine explained.

After that, they all left except Malcolm and Lexa.

"Can I leave the child in your hands?" Nine questioned.

"Have fun," Malcolm called.

How could one human Garde be this much of a headache? He thought walking out.

* * *

Cecilia had just finished her academic testing and was meeting up with the people watching Emma. She met them outside the main office building out on the grass. It was the girl named Marina and a teenage boy walking with her. Anyone who watched the news at all in the past year or two knew who it was. That was John Smith.

"Sis!" Emma squealed rushing towards her. Cecilia crouched and welcomed her sister with open arms. She noticed that Emma was now wearing a simple pink sundress.

"I missed you," Emma whined.

"Don't worry sweetie. I'm right here. I'll always be right here." Cecilia reassured, kissing the top of Emma's head.

"Promise?" Emma questioned.

"I promise Em." Cecilia nodded.

"Are you in trouble?" Emma inquired looking up with her big green eyes.

"No sweetie. I'm not in trouble. But we have to stay here." Cecilia sighed.

"But how have you been?" She questioned the little girl before she could pester her with more questions.

"These two are John and Ma-Mar-" Emma stuttered.

"Marina." Marina offered. Emma beamed.

"They gave me French fries!" Emma cheered.

"And the new dress?" Cecilia questioned.

"Yeah." Emma nodded.

"She's a piece of work." John chuckled.

"Yes, she is." Cecilia coldly replied.

"Come on Emma let's go see if they found us a room yet," Cecilia told the small child, picking her back up. Emma gratefully clung to her as she headed for what she could guess was the man in charge office. She finally found a sign saying professor Nine. She hoped he was the one she wanted. She entered the office and saw the therapist lady, a new woman, and the military dude. She also noticed two officials she hadn't met yet but looked at their badges. CWS. Cecilia protectively clutched Emma to her chest.

"No." She gasped.

"Cecilia." The therapist lady softly spoke.

"No! Never!" Cecilia demanded.

"It's for the best." The therapist lady spoke.

"Like hell, it is," Cecilia growled turning away from them. Emma clutched her sister even tighter as if sensing the tension.

"Charlotte." The therapist spoke calmly.

"Don't you ever say that again! She's gone!" Cecilia screamed. Emma let out a cry. Rage pounded through her veins as she fled the building. Sadly she was surrounded by peacekeepers as she left the building.

"Charlotte Warner. Release the child now!" Commanded the military guy, breaking the circle of peacekeepers.

"Over my dead body!" She snarled. The peacekeepers surrounded her. Emma was forcefully yanked from her arms. Emma let out a piercing cry in protest. Cecilia stood there stunned. She watched them hand her over to the CWS lady.

"Charlotte!" Emma screamed. It broke Cecilia's heart. The woman started walking away. Emma squirmed and cried.

"Charlotte help!" Emma screeched.

Something inside Cecilia snapped right then and there. No one would ever make her upset like that again. She didn't care about the damn band. Forget it. No one was gonna contain her.

"Leave her alone!" Cecilia demanded.

A wave of energy radiated from her and wiped everyone out. The military dude looked stunned. Her band cracked and fell right off. She instantly felt them all rush back. She could sense her body forming it already. Her two favorite legacies working in sync with each other.

"You WILL NOT take her away! She has done NOTHING to deserve ANY of this!" Cecilia demanded. She conjured an energy ball and smiled. She started blasting the guards rapidly. With her telekinesis, she grabbed the woman holding Emma.

"Give her back," Cecilia growled. She dropped Emma and the girl scurried to Cecilia's side. Cecilia picked her up and hugged her tight.

"They won't hurt you while I'm here," she told the girl. Emma snuggled into her. Suddenly she felt exhausted. Her body gave out and she hit the ground. The last thing she saw before passing out was the military guy with a big grin.

* * *

"This has gotten way outta hand." Nine groaned, leaning back on the couch.

"How is she?" Marina questioned.

"Cecilia or Emma?" Lexa quipped.

"Either." Marina shrugged.

"Cecilia is sleeping in the infirmary. A new band is already on her wrist. Emma was crying her eyes out when she was hauled away." Malcolm explained.

"Can I say I'm impressed she got the thing off? She must've been really angry." John replied.

"Well, we all know legacies can be amplified with strong emotion." Malcolm suggested.

"So it's obvious she's already done for with our friends at Earth Garde." Nine redirected.

"For all, we know she could mysteriously die in some accident in a third world country first chance they get." Six scoffed.

"Thank you, my fellow conspirator. Now that we got the government conspiracy theory on the table." Nine cheerfully replied. Six rolled her eyes.

"Lexa how long will it take you to locate the little girl without raising any suspicion?" Nine questioned.

"I'll let you know when I find her," Lexa answered. Nine then looked at John and Marina.

"Want to welcome another two children into your lives?" He smirked. Marina chuckled.

"It's isolated, safe, and out of reach. Marina?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." She nodded.

"Ella will be excited as well." he smiled.

"Now we just gotta get her outta here." Nine sighed.

"Easy. Just have to do it at night. We'll go home and then a few days later she'll mysteriously disappear." John chuckled.

"Followed by the child." Six finished.

"Excellent. Now we just have to keep her alive for now." Malcolm replied.

Why did that sound easier than it will be?

* * *

While others were getting breakfast at the dining hall Nine was with Cecilia in the gym.

"Now you are safe here. It's just me and Malcolm." He explained.

"Also I believe you would like this off." He chuckled. He grabbed her wrist and on the underside was a small keypad. She couldn't see him enter the code but it beeped and popped off. She immediately noticed the difference.

"Now we will not monitor you or study you like the others." Nine continued taking it away. He tossed it up to Malcolm in the observation deck.

"Now don't try to be stupid. I am a friend who is working on fixing your situation." Nine spoke levelly. Cecilia crossed her arms across her chest.

"Oh really?" She huffed.

"Now that we got all that outta the way. Show me what you got. Don't kill me but show me what you got." He suggested.

Something he hadn't see her do yet happened, she smirked at him.

"You're on Nine." She dared. In a way, she reminded him of Six. He didn't know why but she did. Maybe similar temperament. Her body started bleeding but healing at the same time. She thrusted one arm out and bone started growing out of her hand. Once it reached dagger length she broke it off and her body seemed to instantly cover up the hole it made in her hand. He realized what she was doing.

Her body was forming armor.

She charged at him and went to slice him in the arm. Nine turned away and she fell forward. As if she meant to she rolled and bounced right back up. Nine charged her and punched her straight in the chest. She did fall back but bounced right back up and blasted him with a burst of energy that reminded him of Mog cannons. It got him in the right shoulder.

They went back and forth, he'd hoped she'd eventually give up but this girl was resilient and stubborn. No matter what she kept bouncing back. All her injuries seemed to keep vanishing as if they were never there. He got blasted several more times; once to the torso, one to the cheek, and then once on each leg. She was definitely strong. She had started launching several sharp bone fragments at him, each was deflected by his own telekinesis. He launched a dagger at her which did embed itself in her right shoulder and she did cry out and fall, but she yanked it out and continued fighting. Her shoulder seemed to stitch itself back together almost instantly. She was healing almost as fast as Setrákus Ra. In his distraction, she tackled him and had her bone dagger at his throat.

"Do you surrender?" She demanded. She was flushed and panting hard. That was a given. Using multiple legacies at once could be tiring. Nine chuckled and held his hands up.

"I surrender."

She grinned and got off him. She turned and gave him a hand getting up. He had a few slices on his other cheek and his arms. He hadn't been able to deflect all her ammo. Malcolm was clapping from the observation deck.

"Please tell me Six has left." Nine asked him.

"She and Sam left half an hour ago. Although if she was here she'd be dying from laughter right now." Malcolm grinned.

Cecilia chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Never gotten your butt kicked by a girl?" She teased.

"The only other girl that's managed to beat me is Six." Nine sighed.

"Number Six from what I've heard has previously kicked his butt. Something about you were being too cocky for her?" Malcolm smirked.

"Don't you have records to falsify?" Nine impatiently huffed.

At that, he heard a new sound from Cecilia, laughter. She'd fallen over laughing at him.

"Merry Christmas. Get it back on her and then text Marina to come see you. You aren't going anywhere looking like you just finished fighting a bunch of Mogs." Malcolm replied, dropping the band to Nine.

"Sorry but this must go back on for now." He told Cecilia. She gave him a curious look.

"For now?" She inquired. He winked at her before grabbing her wrist and reattaching it.

"Go to class." He smiled. She smiled back and waved.

"You're getting attached to her aren't you? More than others." Malcolm noted.

"You got work to do Malcolm." Nine reminded, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Stanley," Malcolm replied.

Nine shook his head and rolled his eyes. He pulled out his phone to text Marina. Boy was John gonna have a field day with this too.

* * *

"So care to explain why you look like a Mog beat the crap out you?" John inquired with a smirk.

"Not really." Nine replied.

"This is Cecilia's work." Malcolm supplied. Marina laughed as she applied her hand to Nine's face.

"So what're her legacies? Is she really Ximic or not?" John questioned.

"Nope. The reports were false or they didn't want to admit they got their butt kicked. Like our friend here." Malcolm chuckled.

"Alright Malcolm how about next time I observe and you fight her?" Nine challenged.

"No thank you." He laughed. Malcolm turned to John.

"She exhibits telekinesis with excellent control. We know she's a teleporter even though she didn't show it today. She to put it simply is her own Mog cannon. Might be why she broke her band and leveled a whole squad of peacekeepers yesterday. She appears to be able to make her own weapons by generating bone from her skin. This does cause her to bleed but she has a fifth legacy which I checked and it seems to be a form of recupero. She almost instantly heals herself from any injury." Malcolm explained.

"Rapid regeneration?" Marina questioned. Nine hissed as she touched his shoulder.

"That's the good shoulder!" Nine protested. John laughed.

"She's certainly powerful." Malcolm nodded.

"Hey, when Six drops off the little girl with you folks have her go against Cecilia and show no mercy." Nine huffed.

"Ah, only his pride is damaged." John laughed clapping him on the back.

"Wanna to go at Johnny boy?" Nine retorted.

"Nah, it wouldn't be a fair fight anyway." John teased.

"You saying I'm disabled?" Nine argued.

"I'm just saying you might be a little rusty," John smirked.

Marina rolled her eyes. John was baiting him.

"Let's go, man. You and me down in the gym. Right now." Nine dared.

"You're on." John grinned.

They both left the room. Malcolm gave Marina an amused look.

"You're more than welcome to use the obstacle course while they're busy. I can monitor the controls." Malcolm suggested.

"Nah. I'll just watch them beat each other up," Marina replied. Malcolm nodded and went out onto the observation deck. Marina smiled and put both hands on her stomach. Then she went to go join Malcolm.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

"Please tell me you've heard the latest rumor." Lexa groaned, walking into Nines office and sitting down on the couch with her laptop.

"Sorry I haven't?" Nine guessed.

He was completely lost. Ella had told him about Marina and John this afternoon when she brought him lunch.

"Apparently I'm pregnant with your child." Lexa bluntly answered. He couldn't help it. He cracked up laughing.

"Says who?" He spoke between laughs.

"Everyone." Lexa huffed. Nine threw his head back and laughed.

Once he had caught his breath he spoke.

"So when's the baby due, sweetie?" He smirked.

She rolled her eyes at him. He laughed some more.

"If you're done. Your presence is requested on the beach. They're leaving." Lexa spoke.

"I'll be back." Nine nodded before leaving.

He ran across campus and down to the beach. Ella had her backpack on was talking to Marina. John was petting a griffon he guaranteed was BK.

"Nine!" Ella squealed, rushing to hug him. After Ella released him Marina pulled him into a hug. John smiled and hugged him.

"We're going to go meet up with Sam and Six nearby. We'll be waiting for your call." John told him.

"Safe travels." Nine nodded. Ella climbed onto John piggyback style and up into the air they went. Marina waved before climbing on BK and taking off. Nine watched them take off heading towards San Francisco.

Now to sit and wait. Hopefully, Cecilia hadn't killed Linda yet. Oh to be a fly on the wall during that therapy session. His phone went off and brought him back to reality. It was Lexa. Linda wanted to chat with professor Nine about said, child. What could she have possibly done? He thought running back to his office.

* * *

Cecilia stormed out of the therapist office and tore across campus. She went to where she'd trained with Nine today. Maybe he'd be there and she could take her anger out on absolutely anything. No one was there except the science dude. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Something to punch." She ordered. He came downstairs and unlocked a closet. After some huffing and puffing, he pulled out an old dummy.

"Nine originally got it to practice punches after his accident. Have at it. Just don't break it." Malcolm replied before heading back for the stairs.

She let the dummy have it. She didn't need legacies currently. She let it all out. She just kept laying into it punch after punch. It felt good to punch something. She could stay here all day punching the dummy.

* * *

With an aggrieved sigh, Nine left the main building to find Cecilia. Malcolm had texted him that she'd shown up at the gym and started beating things up. When he'd gotten there he was amazed. Malcolm had started the program they'd invented solely for the six he trained bright and early right before Cecilia. It sent dummy after dummy out at the student. It was supposed to train them in teamwork and against multiple foes at once.

But it was just Cecilia with a dagger in each hand slicing and dicing every single one. She was just on fire wielding her daggers and spinning back and forth like an experienced warrior. He saw one of the more intelligent dummies come out and actually disarm her of her one dagger. While it was disarming her right hand she used her left one to stab the dummy in the side of the throat. More and more just kept coming each round smarter than the last but she never gave up. She persisted.

Nine just leaned against the door and watched her in awe. She was a force of nature almost. He didn't know how many rounds she'd taken down but eventually, it stopped and Malcolm walked out onto the observation deck.

"Excellent!" He called down.

"Come on what's ya got next!" Cecilia hollered at him. She was soaked with sweat and panting heavily but the fire in her eyes amazed him. Her hair was pasted to her face and neck with sweat.

"Next thing would be the obstacle and that's meant for legacy people," Malcolm replied. Nine quietly chuckled. Neither of them knew he was even here.

"So? You said the smart dummies were meant for legacy using people too. Bring it." Cecilia argued. He had to applaud this girl's fierce determination.

"Alright get ready for a challenge," Malcolm told her before disappearing into the control center. Nine walked up the wall and onto the ceiling. He walked over and dropped down on the observation deck. Cecilia was too busy to notice him. Malcolm was starting it up.

"Malcolm!" Nine stopped him. Cecilia looked up with a confused look. Nine jumped down to see her.

"Cecilia. How was your therapy session?" He inquired.

"Wonderful." She scoffed.

"I heard you inform her to go to hell and lasted only five minutes." Nine replied.

"Okay yes, I couldn't take it. She knows nothing about my life and needs to stay out of it!" Cecilia demanded.

"Cecilia, I can only help you but you have to help me help you. I got a plan in action but it requires you not to kill anyone." He sighed.

"I didn't kill her. I thought of it but I didn't act on those thoughts." Cecilia argued. Then she gave him a quizzical look. "What plan?"

"A plan to get you and your sister to safety. Out of here and Earth Garde's reach." Nine quietly explained.

"Why?" She suspiciously questioned.

"Because you have no future here. They will always treat you like a convict. They will make an example out of you for the others. Do you realize you are the first one to resist them to such a degree?" Nine questioned.

"When we leave?" She huffed.

"Within the next few days. This stays between us though." Nine answered.

"Yes, sir. Now release me so I can beat another challenge of the Bill Nye wannabe." She demanded, holding out her right wrist.

"Just for the obstacle course." Nine reminded her.

"Yep." She nodded. He typed the code in and took it off.

"Fire her up!" Cecilia called to Malcolm.

Nine laughed as she charged into the course guns blazing. She was certainly strong-willed and stubborn. Nine joined Malcolm up in observation.

"So what happens when you run outta toys?" He teased Malcolm.

"Hopefully dinner and homework." Malcolm sighed. Lexa marched in and jogged up the stairs.

"Tell Sam he owes me twenty bucks." She replied, joining them.

"Oh?" Nine raised an eyebrow.

"Emma Warner is currently living with one giant family. I'll get Sam and Six the address. Less than twenty-four hours." She smirked. Malcolm shook his head and chuckled. Nine laughed. He had never doubted Lexa's hacking abilities.

"You and my son made a bet over how fast you could find her?" He inquired with an amused look.

"Yep. I say we can remove Cecilia tonight so Nine doesn't get his butt kicked again and no one else dies." Lexa casually replied.

"Get the others in motion. We'll get the girl ready." Nine told her.

"Aye aye captain." She mock saluted him.

"You and Marina can get together and discuss your pregnancies as well." Nine quipped. Lexa looked torn between rolling her eyes and being in shock.

"Yes. John and Marina are having a Loric baby." Nine nodded.

"Since when was Lexa pregnant?" Malcolm asked completely lost.

"I'm out of here before you get fired up." Lexa sighed, walking away.

"But come back, sweetie! We must discuss names!" Nine harassed. Malcolm laughed.

"As if!" Lexa called back to them.

Nine leaned against the railing laughing hard. He would probably never let her live it down.

* * *

Cecilia had been miserably failing at falling asleep so she was up sketching. She was startled and then annoyed that something was tapping on her window. She abandoned her sketch of Professor Nine and opened her blind. John Smith of all people was out there. How'd he get to the third story? She huffed in annoyance and opened her window.

"What?"

"Pack your things and come on out. Professor Nine has everything lined up to evacuate you from this place." John told her casually.

"Can you get this off?" Cecilia demanded, thrusting her wrist at him.

"Nine would like you to appreciate the irony." He grabbed it and turned it palm side up to reveal the keypad. He told her the combination as he punched it in. The combination was her birthday. She swore at him while collecting her stuff. She strapped her backpack on and walked back over to the window.

"How's this gonna work?" She inquired.

"We'll climb on out here," John instructed. She climbed out onto the edge of her window.

"Climb on." He chuckled. He turned his back on her. He wanted her to ride piggyback style. With a groan, she climbed on him.

"Next stop home." He smirked taking off for the ocean. "Feel free to drop your band in the Pacific." He teased.

"I left it in my room," Cecilia admitted.

"Or that." He replied simply.

* * *

Nine actually was going to enjoy this meeting. By now they probably all know Cecilia is gone. Lexa chuckled at his excitement.

"Don't look so excited. We need to act normal because we know nothing about it." Lexa told him. Malcolm laughed and tossed Lexa the band Cecilia had left behind. She stashed it away in her pocket right before colonel Archibald walked in with the Earth Garde rep. They were both followed by Susan and Linda.

"Have you heard Cecilia has gone missing?" Susan questioned.

"I just thought she slept in." Nine shrugged.

"I had two guards check her room and it was empty. Only the window was open." Archibald added gruffly. Nine nodded.

"Do you know where she went?" The Earth Garde rep questioned.

Nine smirked inside his head but kept a straight face. He simply replied.

"I don't have the slightest idea."


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

Days later

John paced outside the big stone chamber waiting for the others to arrive. He wanted to place a buffer before Cecilia knew they were here. Things could've been going better but that girl straight up just didn't trust him. She always glared at him like a hostile animal. She would only demand things of him or get them herself. He thought Six was gruff when he first met her but Cecilia took it to another level. She was currently inside organizing the small chamber off the main meeting chamber. It wasn't like he hadn't tried being nice but she certainly wasn't going to make this easy. She was the most untrusting person he'd known. A crash brought him out of his thoughts. It'd come from further in the cave. He rushed to where Cecilia had been.

"Damn lantern." She cursed.

There was no real electricity up here except a small generator he'd brought up the mountain. They had oil lamps and battery operated lights. There were oil lamps in where she was. He saw that she'd knocked over one of them. The way she held her arm against her made him think it burned her in the process.

"You okay?" He asked her.

She scowled at him and clutched her arm against her torso.

"Why would you care?"

He sighed. "Because I care about you. You're safe with us."

"Unhuh. Everyone says that." She scoffed trying to blow past him.

"I can help with your burn." He offered.

"As if." She snapped, blowing past him. He sighed.

"Cecilia!" He called as she stormed outside.

She marched outside and turned towards the small valley to the left. He sighed and went to call after her again but he heard a roar. BK landed with Sam, Ella and a giant bag of supplies.

"Thank you for using air chimæra. We hope you had an excellent trip with us and fly again." Sam quipped. Ella giggled.

"How far behind are the girls?" John asked.

"Our departed friend Eight's friends are escorting them up the mountain from the airport." Sam answered, slinging the bag up on his shoulder.

"You!" Cecilia exclaimed.

John had completely forgotten about her. Sam froze.

"Don't hurt me I'm just the delivery boy." Sam spoke.

"Not you. Her!" Cecilia snapped.

John saw her pointing at Ella. John sighed. This was going to be interesting. John immediately placed himself between her and Ella.

"Cecilia." He warned.

She glared at him before charging. With her telekinesis she shoved him out of the way and tackled Ella. Ella let out a cry in alarm and John felt it instantly. His legacies had been canceled. He realized Cecilia's had been too but she still had her physical force. John tried pulling Cecilia off but she had an iron grip on Ella. Cecilia whirled around and nailed him in the sternum so fast he lost his balance and toppled over. He heard an engine coming up the path. Next thing he knew Six was blowing by him probably heading for Cecilia and Ella. Marina came to help him up. Emma was walking timidly beside her.

"Alright! That's enough!" Six hollered.

She physically separated Ella and Cecilia.

"Knock it off!" Six told them.

"Sis!" Emma squealed breaking away from Marina and charging towards Cecilia. Cecilia scooped her up and held her close.

"Hey Em." She sighed in relief. Ella picked herself up and moved to stand near Marina.

"Welcome to our home." Marina greeted.

Cecilia scowled at her. She hoisted up Emma and walked back into the cave.

"That went well." Sam quipped.

"Feel free to go back to wherever you guys were. We'll figure something out." John sighed.

"Got your work cut out for you don't you?" Six smirked.

"I'm sure we can handle her." Marina reassured.

"Good luck. Six chuckled. We may need it." John simply replied.

It had been two weeks. Two very long and hostile weeks. John thought he was done living in a war zone but no he sadly wasn't. He and Marina got to take turns playing buffer or referee between Cecilia and Ella. That girl was a force of nature, almost in the way Six was. Nah Six eventually stopped, Cecilia never stops and never gets tired. She just keeps going on and on. It was ridiculous and a one sided fight. Cecilia was always the instigator. But currently all was at peace. Ella was outside practicing lifting multiple rocks with her telekinesis and Cecilia was in their room telling Emma a story. He and Marina were both in the central chamber chilling. Marina seemed nervous and fidgety though.

"Okay obviously our new residents aren't the only thing on your mind. So what is it Marina?" John questioned.

Marina sighed. "John I don't know how exactly to put it but," Marina started.

"But?" John raised an eyebrow.

"John I'm pregnant." Marina spit out.

She saw John pale. Then he smiled. "That's wonderful Marina." He chuckled.

"Really?" Marina asked.

"So does that mean," John started.

"Yes, you're the father." Marina laughed. John looked like he was about to be sick.

"It's okay. We're in this together." Marina reassured him.

They were interrupted by the giggling of a toddler. Emma came into the chamber giggling and squealing in delight. She was riding a rottweiler around. John knew it was Bernie. Cecilia came tearing into the room hollering at Emma.

"Emma! Stop!" Cecilia demanded. Marina put a hand on John's hand.

"I think we got this." She smiled.

1 year later.

Cecilia slowly woke up and felt a draft. She was in the chamber John and Marina had up away from the village. All their friends had come here last night to celebrate the anniversary of saving the world from the Mogs. Cecilia and Emma slept together on their mattress. Emma. She didn't feel the little girl's body against hers. Cecilia bolted up right and scanned her surroundings. She was alone in the small side chamber. Had Earth Garde finally found them? Cecilia still had nightmares about losing Emma and having her legacies disabled. She would wake up screaming from those nightmares and from old nightmares as well. She charged out of the small chamber to the large meeting room chamber, heart hammering. She could sense her shell starting to form. A natural reflex. A self defense mechanism. John looked up from polishing the table. He instantly recognized the look on her face and approached her.

"It's okay Cecilia. We're all fine. It was just a nightmare." He reassured. She took a deep breath and looked up into his blue eyes.

"When will they stop?" She sighed.

"That's the thing about nightmares Cecilia. They never go away. We just learn to live with them." John answered.

She ran her hands through her dark brown locks and sighed again.

"Go get some air. It helps." John suggested.

"Thanks John." She replied, leaving the main chamber.

Outside on an outcropping of rocks Marina sat nursing baby Adelina. Ella sat next to her holding baby Henri on her lap. Marina had twins a few months ago. They were both four months now.

"Where's Emma?" Cecilia asked, slightly worried.

She climbed onto the rocks to sit next to Marina. Then she looked down into the grassy field below. Emma was gleefully laughing away and it was the best noise Cecilia had ever heard. She was roughhousing with BK. Cecilia let out a sigh of relief watching them. Bernie was in the form of a black lab and was just playing with Emma. She giggled and squealed in delight as they played.

"The babies woke up Emma this morning. She didn't want to wake you. She knew you woke up in the middle of the night screaming again." Marina explained.

"Sorry." Cecilia sighed. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them.

"If you want to talk we're all here for you Ceci." Marina offered.

They'd all known about her past by now. How dark her past was and how dark her future was. But up here in the mountains away from governments and rules she actually felt hopeful. She smiled as she watched Emma tussle with BK. He'd shape shifted into a beagle and was licking her face. Maybe there was hope for both of them. Maybe the future was bright for both of them. They're new family was certainly unique but it was the best family she'd ever known.


End file.
